


Balance

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daphne and Niles split their duties during her pregnancy.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Frasier' nor am I profiting off this.

Niles does the childproofing, because the paint smell makes him woozy. Daphne perches on their step stool and listens to his exclamations. A baby could choke on this. A baby could easily become tangled in this cord and choke themselves. 

Daphne puts together their crib, because he faints after bruising his thumb. Niles bandages his thumb and watches her waddle around with tools. 

Daphne and Niles pick the nursery color together. Something mild. Niles refers to it as polite to the eye for both baby and well wishers. It even has a fancy name. 

They both count down the months.


End file.
